fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 139
|Image = Natsu attacks Byro.png |Story Kanji Title = |Story Romaji Title = |Adopted = |Air Date = July 14, 2012 |Episode = 139 |Arc = Key of the Starry Sky arc |Opening Song = Tenohira |Ending Song = Yell ~Kagayaku Tame no Mono~ |Previous Episode = The Whereabouts of the Crusade |Next Episode = Reborn Oración Seis Appears! |Adopted 2 = }} is the 139th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on July 14, 2012. Synopsis The clock parts start to glow while the archbishop states that the time has begun. Meanwhile, Kinana wakes up and hears a voice; she asks who it is. Elsewhere, Natsu attacks Byro but he nullfies it. Lucy then summons Capricorn but Byro nullfies her summoning technique as well. Natsu decides to fight using hand to hand combat but he gets beaten up. While Coco watches the fight, Dan wakes up and states that he had a dream about Titania confessed to him. Happy carries Natsu away to bring him to safety but Byro nullifies his magic and they fall. Dan tells Coco that though Natsu is their enemy, he's still got guts. At the same time, Kinana asks what happened to her; Macao tells her she just got anemia. She denies it, stating that it must be from a spell and she still can't remember her time as a snake; she wonders what will happen if she does remember. During a flashback of Kinana she states she doesn't remember anything from when she was a snake but she remembers a promise:"That even if we were seperated, he would ride a shooting star to come and get me someday" Makarov states that she was under a curse, Wakaba ask when he lifted the curse she was really a girl. Macao says that they'll protect her, and Wakaba tells her to be quiet and have some rest. Natsu tells Byro that lives aren't meant to be tossed away like garbage, and that they're fighting for a friend. Byro states that guild wizards take jobs for the money, but Happy and Lucy deny that. Byro states to Lucy and Happy "rent" and "food expenses", at which both are shocked at his accurate guess. Natsu replenishes his energy by eating the flames of the crypt candles. At Zentopia hundreds of priests have gathered praying. We return to the crypt, where Natsu continues to fight Byro and is losing quite horribly. Lucy, Michelle, Happy, and Romeo watch from the side as the fight progresses. As they watch, the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book appears and speaks to Lucy, saying, "Don't..." Michelle states that Byro doesn't decide by emotion, but by following your cause, if it doesn't prick your conscience, anyone could easily make those choices. Dan comes to Lucy and asks her what everyone is talking about. Happy states to Byro that his rightful cause makes people sad and suffer and asks if that's the way everyone wants to go. Byro uses Divine Arrow at Natsu, Lucy, Romeo and Happy but is moved by Coco. Coco states that if the arrow has to go through powerless lambs, then it should be broken. Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco with Divine Arrow; Lucy tries to stop him but Coco says,'' "Thank you, Princess I...really did want to become your friend". Byro's attack is stopped by Erza, along with Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Carla, Cana and Wendy, who have appeared and have the clock parts. Erza, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Wendy all attack Byro but he nullfies them. The clock pieces start glowing brighter and are coming together. Hundreds of priests and nuns start panicking of the sound. Lucy is pulled into a trance where she sees her father, who turns into the little girl from the "Key of the Starry Heavens" book. The girl tells Lucy, "I told you not to, but... Time is etched and chaos descends." Meanwhile, Natsu smells something. A familiar dark guild appears: the new Oración Seis consisting of Angel, Midnight, Cobra, Racer, Erigor and Jackpot. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia & Romeo Conbolt vs. Byro Cracy & Kanaloa (Concluded) *Fairy Tail & Lyon Vastia vs. Byro Cracy (Started and Concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 ''Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Nullification Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) **Summoned the Goat, Capricorn *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Athletic Magic *Requip (換装 Kansō) **The Knight (騎士 Za Naito) *Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) *Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) *Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) **Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) *Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) *Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō) *Solid Script (固体文字 (リッドスクリプト) Kotai Moji (Soriddo Sukuriputo)) *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) *Card Magic (魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo) Spells used *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) *Divine Arrow *Circle Sword (天輪・丸連ソード, Tenrin: Sākururen Sōdo) *Demon Blast *Iron Dragon's Roar (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō) *Solid Script: Fire (固体文字 炎 Soriddo Sukuriputo Faia) *Sky Dragon's Roar (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō) Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Flight Armors used *Adamantine Armor *Heart Kreuz Armor *Heaven's Wheel Armor Weapons used *Staff *Shields *Sword Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Goat Key *Magic Cards Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes